


Quidditch and Hot Chocolate

by Hogwartswonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, First Kiss, Good Dumbledore, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Era, Hot Chocolate, House Elves, Locker Room, Magic-Users, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Minor Canonical Character(s), Past Katie Bell/Cormac McLaggen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswonderland/pseuds/Hogwartswonderland
Summary: "I would happen to love to go on a date with a Quidditch obsessed nut! It is one of the things I like about you, Oliver!" Katie said hotly. Oliver's gaze snapped up to meet his chasers. "You actually mean that?" or Katie and Oliver finally tell each other how they feel all thanks to Professor McGonagall, hot chocolate, and of course, Quidditch.





	Quidditch and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the amazing the_im-perfect_life (found on Wattpad) for creating such a beautiful cover!

Gryffindor had just lost to Hufflepuff- of all the houses to lose to, it just had to be Hufflepuff- and all Katie Bell wanted to do was curl up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with a nice cup of hot chocolate and relax. But no, she had to be the one brave (and stupid) enough to volunteer to prevent Oliver Wood- quidditch-Nazi extraordinaire-from drowning himself in the shower. While she herself was a quidditch nut, she could never understand Oliver's obsession.

"Oliver?" Katie called as she knocked on the door to the Boys Locker Room. To no surprise, there was no answer, so Katie took the chance and opened the door.

"Oliver, are you in there?" she called out once again as she now stood awkwardly in the doorway. She really hoped that she didn't have to go in there. Angie and the twins would never let her live it down. After all, who would suspect innocent Katie Bell to have the guts to go into the boys changing room?

When she received no answer from her captain, Katie took a deep breath and hesitantly walked into the room. It was dark, but she was just able to make out where the benches and cubbies were. As she tip-toed through the boys changing room, Katie noticed that there was a faint light peeping from underneath a doorway. She looked at the sign, which read Showers, and then groaned.

Katie really didn't want to go in. The actual changing area was bad enough! Going into the showers would be even more embarrassing but she knew it had to be done. If she knew Oliver, and unfortunately, she did, she knew that he was most likely trying to drown himself in the shower. "Oliver Wood! You better get out of that shower now before I hex your broomstick! And don't think that I won't do it!" Katie threatened as she bust through the door, a wave of relief passing through her as she saw that Wood was fully dressed in his now drenched Quidditch uniform.

The brunette chaser glared menacingly at her captain before reaching in and trying to yank him out. He wouldn't budge to come out, but instead pulled Katie in, hugging her tightly and burying his head in her shoulder as the now cold water cascaded down upon them.

"Oliver-"

"I'm sorry," Oliver murmured with his thick Scottish brogue, effectively cutting Katie off from berating him. Katie may be younger than him but she acted like a mother hen, which meant that she was often scolding Oliver when he was being a bloody idiot. "I messed up. I should've noticed that Harry was in trouble. I am a horrible captain and I plan to resign promptly."

Katie sighed and pushed the burly 7th year away from her. She was a little reluctant to do so, wishing to savor the feel of his arms around her, but knew that she had to get him out of the shower and take care of him before he could get seriously sick. "Don't be sorry for what happened to Harry," Katie began, looking the Scottish boy straight in the eyes. "Nobody could have guessed that the dementors would come to the pitch. If anything, you should be sorry for trying to drown yourself in here and even thinking for a second that you are a horrible captain!"

"But I-"

"No," Katie said firmly. "I will not allow you to continue blaming yourself. You are Oliver Wood, the best captain anyone has seen since Charlie Weasley and the future Keeper for Puddlemere United! Now, let's fix ourselves up then go to the kitchen and I will make us my famous hot chocolate. M'kay?"

Oliver smiled down at the petite 4th year. She always knew exactly what to say to him. "Alright Bell. You're in charge," he replied as he turned the water off, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way, you look like an angry kitten when you scold me. It's cute."

Katie blushed and looked down at the shower floor. Oliver just said that she, Katie Bell, was cute! This meant a lot to the 4th year Gryffindor that has had a crush on the older boy since last year. "Shut up, Wood." Katie muttered when she punched Oliver in the arm before fleeing the room. Oliver laughed then proceeded to get out of the shower and change out of his wet clothing. He finished, grabbed his extra hoodie -which had his surname on the back- then left to meet Katie, who was now dry and waiting outside the boys locker room.

"That was quick," Katie remarked. "I guess you must really want some hot cocoa."

"Your hot chocolate is the best I ever tasted, Bell. Of course, I want some," he said smirking as he noticed the chaser’s cheeks go red. "By the way, I noticed that the sweater you are wearing isn't that warm. Use this." He thrust his Quagmire's Quidditch Camp hoodie towards her. "I can't afford you getting sick this season."

"Uh… thanks, Oliver," Katie said as she slipped the oversized jacket on. It went down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves had to be rolled up about five times, but it was comfortable and warm.

The two don't say anything to each other as they walked to the kitchens, preferring the silence. It isn't uncomfortable silence since both are too preoccupied with their thoughts about the other to make it so. Sure, Oliver sneaked glances over at Katie, appreciating the view of the chaser in his clothing; but Katie doesn't notice because she is too busy looking at the ground and wondering if Oliver likes her the way she likes him.

"We're here," Oliver announced, pulling Katie from her thoughts as he opened the door to the kitchen. He mockingly bowed and gestured for her to go first and Katie curtsied in return before stepping in. Oliver grinned then proceeded to follow behind.

"Good evening Mistress Bell and Master Wood," Calla, a house elf that loved to help them whenever they visited, greeted. She was small like the other house elves and had peachy skin, large amber eyes, but had the smallest ears ever seen on a house elf. She was also dressed in a straight grey dress with an apron over top. "What can Calla help with today?"

"Hello, Calla," Katie greeted warmly, smiling down at the house elf. "Would you want to help me make hot chocolate? I'm afraid our match didn't go well and Oliver and I could use a little pick-me-up."

"Calla loves helping Mistress Bell make hot cocoa! Calla will gather the ingredients right away!" She popped away, leaving the students to themselves to get comfortable. Wood took a seat at a small bistro dining set in the corner while Katie walked to the counter and tied her hair up, wanting to get out of the way while she worked. Calla then popped next to Katie, laying down two chocolate bars, a jug of milk, a jar of sugar, a pot, and two mugs.

Silently the house elf and chaser work together to boil the milk and melt the chocolate as Oliver sat and attempted to formulate new Quidditch strategies to use in the next match. He didn’t really come up with anything because he became too distracted with watching Katie move comfortably around the kitchen to prepare their drinks. The Quidditch captain noted things that he never noticed before; such as how she tucks her brown hair behind her ear every five seconds, that she bites her lower lip when she is measuring ingredients, and that her eyes sparkle with kindness whenever Calla asks her a question about what to do next.

Oliver is so focused on noticing all of Katie's quirks that he didn’t realize that she was done. It wasn’t until she went to lift the now cocoa filled mugs and turn to bring them over that Oliver figured it out, so he quickly scribbled down a random play at the top of his head onto the blank parchment, hoping that the younger girl wouldn’t catch on to his odd behavior.

"That was fast," he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I make it so often that it I just get used to the process, which means that I can make it more quickly," she said shyly as she placed the mugs down and sat across from Oliver. "It's not a bad thing though."

"Hear, hear." Wood raised his glass up to Katie.

Both took a sip of the drink and sighed in unison as the warm liquid traveled to their bellies, effectively warming them up.

"As always, this is amazing Katie."

At her captain's compliment, Katie's already flushed face turned even brighter. Oliver grinned at her bright blush, immensely proud of the fact that his comment brought forth that reaction. The rosy hue of her cheeks made her look adorable and he had the sudden urge to kiss her.

"Thanks, Oliver."

Once again, silence takes over as they continued sipping their drinks. That silence is soon shattered by the chimes of the clock located above the doorway of the kitchen. Startled, the students look up and notice that the time is 10 p.m. which is way after curfew. They should have been back in their dorms hours ago.

"Mistress Bell and Master Wood must go before the get into trouble!" Calla urged from the other side of the room. She swiftly ran over and took their cups and all but pushed them out of the kitchen. "Hurry!" she said one last time before slamming the door behind them.

Neither Oliver nor Katie thought twice before they broke off into a sprint towards the Gryffindor tower. If they were caught out of bed after hours then the two could say goodbye to quidditch. They were at the staircase which lead to the entrance of the common room when the two heard someone call out their names. Slowly, Katie and Oliver turned around to face the stern Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Wood and Ms. Bell, just what exactly are you two doing up at this hour, running around the castle no less?"

"It was my fault, Professor. I-"Oliver started off just as Katie said, "I am the one to blame-"

Minerva sighed and held her hand up to order them to stop talking. "Were you two on a date?"

At that question Katie's entire face turns bright red and Oliver finds himself stuttering, not sure how to answer that question. A part of him would like to consider that a date but the other half doubts that Katie would ever be interested in his Quidditch infatuated self. Over the years he has had many relationships fail due to his neurotic obsession with winning the house cup.

McGonagall spoke before the two could even think of stringing to words together. "Based on your reactions, I will take that as a yes. It is surprising considering the actions from earlier today but I know very well that events causing high adrenalin usually bring out those emotions." The usually stone-faced professor then smiled. "Since the fact that you went on this date before the winter holiday's, I will give you a warning only. After all, you just won me seven Galleon's from Professor Dumbledore. Now, off to bed you two." With those final words Professor McGonagall ushered them to the common room and left them gaping at her words as the portrait closed behind the retreating figure of the transfiguration professor.

"What just happened?" Katie asked after a couples of minutes had passed. She couldn’t seem to wrap her mind around the fact that one, Professor McGonagall thought that she and Oliver Wood were on a date and two, that she and Dumbledore had bet on it. Sure, Katie had a crush on Oliver but where did they possibly get that that he liked her? He was one of the most popular boys in his year, plus, he was the future keeper for Puddlemere United. There was no way Oliver Wood would ever go on a date with her, just Katie Bell.

Oliver tore his gaze from the entrance way to look down at Katie. "I think she made a bet with the Headmaster based on when we would go on a date."

“I know that, you dolt. I just don’t understand why they would think something like that would happen. Anyway, who would have thought that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bet on students’ lives?” At her words, Oliver felt his heart plummet, almost as if he were diving for a quaffle that he knew he was never going to catch. It was this feeling that spurned what happened next.

"It is too bad that we will have to explain to her tomorrow that it isn't true. I would hate for her to find out that she won under false pretenses."

Before Wood can even think over what he is about to say, he spitted out, "Why do we have to tell her it isn't true? Maybe we can consider that a date."

Katie looked up at the Scot in surprise, not believing what she just heard. Did he just suggest that they went on an actual date? Does that mean that he truly likes her? Before Katie can ask these questions, Oliver opened his mouth again.

"Please ignore that," Wood groaned as he ran his hands over his head and plopped down in the nearest plush red arm chair. "There is no way an amazing girl like you would ever want to go on a date with me. You can do so much better than a quidditch maniac like me. Just forget that I said anything."

At his words Katie suddenly grew angry. She always disliked it whenever Oliver beat himself up and claimed that he was a bad captain and player, so to hear him doubting himself as an overall person infuriated her. "I would happen to love to go on a date with a quidditch obsessed nut! It is one of the things I like about you, Oliver!" Katie said hotly.

Oliver's gaze snapped up to meet his chasers. "You actually mean that?"

"Yes, Oliver!" Katie groaned in frustration as she started pacing in front of the fire place. "I have liked you since last year but figured you would go for someone in your year that was pretty and outgoing. Not some 4th year that only has one friend in her actual year and would rather spend her time flying that putting on make-up."

The second the last word left her lips, Oliver stood up, walked over to Katie, then grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so that she looked directly at him. "I have always liked you Katie Bell," he said lowly just before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Katie only hesitated for a moment before she melted into the kiss. She stood on her tip toes and placed her hands on his broad shoulders to allow him better access as he wrapped on arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. The only thought she could conjure before her mind became a haze was that Oliver was a much better kisser than Cormac McLaggen.

In the background, both could hear the entire Gryffindor tower hooting and hollering from the staircase as they continued to kiss. The new couple smiled at the sound of their classmates but opted to ignore them to continue kissing, both relishing in the fact that the other's lips tasted exactly like hot chocolate.

Eventually, the new couple broke apart and as they began accepting 'Congratulations', 'Finally!'. and 'It took you guys long enough!' from their friends and classmates, Katie couldn't help but think that Professor McGonagall was right; maybe it was and unusual combination of quiditch and hot chocolate that finally brought the two together.

 


End file.
